


Told You So

by Perversions



Category: Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with being teased by Mana and Cecilia, Alicia had enough. It was time to prove them wrong. She won't need to force Kyle to help her, because he'd do it in a heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

Alice knew that she was devious to do this, but she couldn't help herself. Perhaps she wanted to get back at Mana and Cecilia. They always made fun of her about her predictions, how they never came true. When she told them that Kyle was hers, of course they laughed and teased her.

She wanted to prove them wrong.

The clinic closed and her family was out. The girls hid behind a medical curtain. Alicia posed as sexy as she could on the uncomfortable gurney. Kyle would be here at any moment.

“Alicia?”

Bingo.

She pulled her hat off and tossed it to the floor. “Follow my voice~,” she called out. She pushed her bosom up more as an afterthought.

Kyle walked over and stopped at the sight. Even from where she lay, she could see him in the dark. Oh, if only he hadn't worn the wicker apron. If she could see his pants, Alicia would see the increasing size of the bulge. She raised her arms above her head.

“How was work?” she asked, using her flirtatious voice.

Kyle started to speak, falling over his words for a mome22nt. “It was fine,” he finally said. “The rain helped a lot.” He smiled at her. “I have you to thank for that, of course.”

“And a little bit of money.”

Alicia glanced at the curtain that Mana and Cecilia were hiding behind. Even Kyle looked at it, confusion written on his face. “What was that?”

She got off the gurney and hurried over to him. “Perhaps just the wind,” Alicia answered, hugging his arm to her. “A funny wind.” She pulled him along to the gurney and sat him down.

“So, what did you want to see me here for?” he asked, looking up at her.

Alicia stepped back and undid her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. “I've always had this... dark fantasy.” Slipping out of her skirt, she stepped closer to him. “Fuck me right here.”

Kyle's eyes widened. “Here? What about your family?”

“They won't be back for a while. That's more than enough time,” she answered. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Doesn't the idea of doing it here just excites you?”

The answer was obvious to him. It took shape as his throbbing erection. It would be a lie if he said it never crossed his mind. It would have fulfilled his desire if her family was here. The idea of them needing to be quiet or they'd get caught. It was a thrilling idea that he wanted to play out. This was just fine, though.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Alicia's skin broke out in goosebumps as his lips moved over the shape of her breast. With deft hands, he removed her top and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He was always a nipple sucker, loving the taste. He always showed the most attention to her nipples, driving her insane in more ways than one. She loved the attention, but she always yearned for more attention south of her chest. Alicia pulled off his bandanna and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Stop messing around, Kyle,” she ordered, tugging his hair until he looked at her. “Unless... you want someone to see us.”

“Wasn't that the point?” he asked, staring into her eyes.

Alicia chuckled. She curled a lock of his hair around her finger. “I suppose so. Although... I don't like how overdressed. Maybe you'll start matching me, hm?”

Kyle wrapped an arm under her ass and lifted them up. His sheer strength from farming made it possible. Tossing her onto the gurney, he started to peel away piece by piece of his clothes until he was only in his underwear. Alicia motioned for him to come back with a curl of her finger. He crawled between her legs and buried his face back in her breast.

Alicia groaned, moving her cunt against him. “Ah!” She grabbed Kyle's shoulders as he pushed his hand into her underwear. His fingers played and teased her cunt beautifully. He twisted her clit and teased just the tip of his finger inside her. Between his lips on her nipples and his fingers slipping into her, Alicia was in heaven.

And Cecilia and Mana were watching it all unfold. That would teach them to doubt her.

Kyle made his way down to her cunt, peeling off her underwear in the process. His mouth was on her like sugar on candy, his tongue twirling around her clit. His fingers went deeper into her. He touched the spot that drove her wild, the spot that made her buck herself against his face.

“Kyle... You are a wonder with your hands.” She groaned and moved against him as she became wetter.

Feeling that she was wet enough, Kyle pulled away and crawled up her body until he straddled her chest. He pushed his underwear of his hips, letting out his erection. Alicia wasted no time in pushing her breasts along his dick. With every thrust between them, her tongue swirled around his tip. He continued this until he got fed up. He grabbed her hands and moved them above her head. He moved closer, pushing his dick into her mouth.

He hit the back of her throat and groaned. When Kyle wanted to be deep in your throat, you let it happen. Alicia had prepared herself for moments like this. She rid herself of her gag reflex and practiced holding her breath for a long period of time. He pulled back and thrust back inside, giving her optimal time to catch her breath before he pushed back in. He played it out at a slow tempo, savoring the feel of Alicia's teeth and tongue on him. She had this specific way of giving head. If he had someone to compare it to, they wouldn't come close to her level of expertise.

When he finally pulled out of her mouth, a trail of saliva connected his dick to her lips. Alicia was on a different level of pleasure from the lack of oxygen. The moment Kyle would push himself into her, she knew it would magnify. Through the slits of her eyes, she watched as Kyle moved back towards her cunt. He grabbed his dick and ran it up and down her, sending pleasant jolts throughout her body.

Alicia's mouth dropped as he pushed into her hard. They had spent such a long time during their foreplay. If they didn't start now, her family could walk in on them. Or worse, perhaps one of the other villagers. Kyle leaned over her as he moved, each thrust harder than the last. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knew that she had to be quiet, but it felt great. Kyle always made her feel this way. He was special to her

His lips were on her neck, leaving marks here and there. Neither of them cared if anyone looked at them with strange looks. It was proof of their love to one another. Only Cecilia and Mana ever disbelieved that Kyle was the one to give them to her. And now she was proving them wrong. Oh, if only she could see the looks on their faces. Maybe they were just as turned on as she was. Every movement Kyle did against her drove her further and further up the ladder of pleasure.

Grabbing her legs, Kyle lifted them up on her shoulders, going deeper inside her. “You're tight...” He grinned, moving his face closer to hers. “You're enjoying this more than you let on... Do you want to get caught? If so, I'll take longer.” He slowed down until he stopped completely, seating himself deep inside her.

She groaned and bit her finger. “And hear my mother's mouth? Not a chance. She's already bothered by my lifestyle. The next thing you know, the whole town will know of our voyeurism...” She grinned. “Unless you want the town to know that you did it, too.”

Kyle frowned. “Barrett would give me dirty looks. Max would question my etiquette,” he muttered, once again moving. “That's the last thing I need...”

Alicia squirmed against him, moving her hips in time with his. “Then we just keep doing it. They'll expect it and we can have the town for ourselves.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

She smiled. Grabbing his arms, she dug her nails into his flesh. “Maybe I would. We should try it. Having sex wherever we wanted, knowing that they wouldn't dare to try and stop us. It sounds divine.”

Groaning, Kyle moved faster, hitting the deepest part inside her. Alicia couldn't keep up anymore, allowing him to fuck her like an animal. She couldn't take it any further. That threshold was just out of her reach, but she was reaching it. Her fingernails dug deeper into him, the slightest drop of blood beading out. Her entire body tightened as her orgasm washed over her. Her scream was so loud that she feared someone outside would hear her.

Kyle relished in the added tightness of Alicia's cunt, needing to thrust only a few more times. He pulled out of her and stroked himself. His cum shot out of his dick and landed on her leg. He let down her legs and she sat up to hold him close.

“That was... amazing,” Alicia whispered against his neck. “We should do this again one day.”

Kyle chuckled and pulled away from her. “Mm, maybe. But give me another interesting place to do it at. Maybe not where you live, hm?”

She smiled, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. “I can think of a few places. So long as you can promise me that you won't chicken out when I suggest it.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “Agreed.”

Alicia watched as he dressed himself. Before he left, she kissed him one last time and waved at him from behind a curtain. She waited a few more moments before walking to the girl's hiding place. They looked frazzled and embarrassed. Plus, their clothes were a mess. Her eyes could be playing tricks on her, but Alicia was sure she saw their lips were wet as well.

“So, do you think I'm lying now?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Mana hurried out of the clinic without a goodbye or straightening her clothes. Cecilia fixed her appearance as best as she could. She looked everywhere but at Alicia. Being the suspicious person that she was, Alicia had to say it.

“Did you girls have your own fun?”

Cecilia's cheeks reddened even more, her hands moving to cover it up. “Alicia! Please...!”

Alicia laughed. “Come now, Cecilia. It's perfectly normal to do things with a girl!” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend, her chest close to her face. “Tell me, was she a good kisser? Did you eat her out? How did she taste?”

“This isn't the right time to talk about this, Alicia...”

“After what you have just seen? I think we're past the point, sweetie.”

“Alicia!”


End file.
